millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grow Good Farms
Grow Good Farms News.png Grow Good Farms.png Make a pizza right here, and you'll help a very special cause. Feeding America is the nation's leading hunger-relief charity, delivering groceries to more than 200 food banks across the country (serving every county in the United States as well as Puerto Rico). There are lots of pizzas to be made, so get ready to farm! ---- __TOC__ Grow Good Farms, released March 4th 2009, is a farm where players get to make their own one of kind pizzas. Originally for each pizza you made, 5 cents would be donated to Feeding America for each crop included in the making of the pizza but that was later reduced to 1 cent. A pizza can be made at a maximum of once every 4 days that is if you attend to your crops each day using the tools in the Tools tab. If you do not attend to your crops, they will not die but they will not grow either. After your crops are fully grown, you will be able to harvest them and use the crops you have grown to make a pizza. After you have completed making a pizza, you will be awarded with an prize that is based on the ingredients used in the making of your pizza. Inside The Barn Grow Good Farms Barn.png Grow Good Farms Barn - About The Trip.png Grow Good Farms Barn - Enter Your Secret Code!.png All you have to do is tend to your crops for a seat on the bus. The adventure began on March 4th, 2010 when the Go-Good Bus left Minneapolis, Minnesota and headed to Chicago, Illinois. Follow the journey here. Each week the Go-Good bus will be traveling to a new city in the United States, dropping off food donations at food banks. These food banks work with Feeding America (the nation's leading hunger-relief charity), delivering groceries to more than 200 food banks across the country. Help us get there and get cool stuff along the way! Tend to your three main crops to get access to the road trip. If you get prompted to go on the bus but still have more crops to tend to, close out of the overlay, tend to those crops, and then access the trip again by entering the barn. Don't forget to still make your pizzas to help make donations. General Mills will donate up to $4,000 each month to Feeding America! Crops Crops are used in the making of your pizzas. Each crops requires its own plot of land. More plots of land can be unlocked as you make pizzas. Not only does having more crops help make better pizzas, the more ingredients you have for your pizza the more that is donated to Feeding America. Tools Next to the plant/crop you have selected, there will be an icon of one of the 4 pictures above on each plant. Go to the tool bar at the bottom of the Millsberry screen and drag it to the plant. Pizza Prize Recipes Category:Places